Sex, Games And Teasing
by Dazzle-Me-Dead
Summary: When edaward moves back from across the country, can they still stay friends? or will things progress? p.s lemon gaurantee'd :P
1. Running Into Him

**_[Ok guys... This is my new story. :)_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW! and give me some idea's, if they're good, i'll be sure to put them in._**

**_in case you hadnt noticed.... ive been trying to expand on my writing, e,g making the chapters longer for all ya'lls pleasure. :P_**

**_ok, enjoy._**

**_love you's all!]_**

Chapter 1 – what the?

_Bella Swan._

It was Monday, the start of a new week. Excellent, more boredom. It just gets better and better.

I'm glad I go to Forks High; it small and there isn't many people. There are only 300 and some students, but sometimes I wish we had more people, at least then it wouldn't be so boring. Actually… I just wish Edward hadn't moved to the other side of the country when high school started, that way he'd be here now, and we'd probably be laughing over something stupid right this second. I sighed; I wish I could've gone with him. Even after 4 and a half years of school without him, I still haven't find anyone that's even close to being as good of a best friend as him.

The bell rang, loudly I might add. Well that was first hour English over, just another six hours left, joy. I packed up my books and shoved them into my arms rather recklessly considering one fell out, requiring me to need to pick it up, again. I don't know how some body's high school life could be so boring, aren't these supposed to be the 'best years of our lives'? Pfft, what bullshit that is.

I walked out of the English classroom and almost screamed when I saw Alice standing there. How did she do that, appear out of no where?

"Argh, hi Alice" I greeted her, rather lazily. I wasn't in the best of moods today, and no, it wasn't PMS… I wasn't even on my period, but Alice seemed to think so. "are you on your period or something? Cheer up! Geez." Alice moaned, "Guess what… we're going shopping after school!"

"WHAT! No, I um, I, um, I have homework!" I said. I knew she wouldn't accept my lie, but I had to try. She never believed any of my lies, I guess there must've been a sign saying 'I'm lying, catch me out!' on my forehead or something because everyone always seemed to know when I wasn't telling the truth.

"Oh shut up, you and I both know that's just an excuse to try get out of shopping with me. I don't know what you seem to hate shopping so much, its fun; anyone would think you had a phobia of it." She said, giggling. I have to admit, it was quite funny. "still not coming" I stated, giggling a bit myself at her little phobia joke. Although I guess you could call it a phobia, id rather do homework than go shopping, in fact, id rather do cleaning. That's crazy in almost any teenagers mind, especially to girls. Oh no. "Not the puppy eyes!" I half shrieked. She knew she always won the arguments whenever she unleashed that type of power over me. It was simply irresistible. She kept staring at me with those adorable eyes. She was just waiting for me to give in, and I knew just as well as Alice that I would, so I decided to just get it over and done with before she decides to buy me even more when we were at the shops, it was bad enough as it was. "fine" I grumbled, stomping off like a little kid.

She followed me, rambling about outfit options. I wasn't really paying attention, i was trying to find an excuse to try get out of it, one that she'd actually believe. Unfortunately i had the next to classes with her, and they dragged on. Don't get me wrong, i loved Alice to death, she was a great best friend, but her and shopping... it was hell. She wanted to get me an entirely new outfit for tomorrow, for no apparent reason, i was like her personal barbie doll. I, personally, didn't see the point in dressing me up, especially when i was hanging around someone as beautiful as Alice. Her body was in perfect proportions, nothing too big or too small. Alice was quite wacky though, her dark brown, short, hair was always spiked in every direction imaginable, but i loved her for it.

The bell finally rang, and it was lunch time, at last! I stood up, beginning to pick up my books when Alice, rather excitingly, grabbed them at the same time as my arm and ran towards the cafeteria. "are you crazy!?" i shouted at her "are you trying to kill me?" she knew how clumsy i was, and i would certainly bump into someone or fall head first into a trash can. Knowing me, running into someone wouldn't be enough, so i was almost certain it was the trash can for me. I tried to pull her back, but for a short little cute, and not to mention evil, pixie, she was rather strong. "oh settle. i want to get to the cafeteria to see Jasper! plus... i can't be bothered waiting in line for forever." She said. It was so typical that id be the one getting dragged by the pixie so she could go see her boyfriend. And i just knew id make a fool of myself sometime this lunch. It was practically inevitable.

She finally let go of my wrist, which had got a little red from where her had had been from dragging me at what seemed like twenty miles an hour, and jumped into Jaspers arms. "Hey Bells" Jasper said over Alice's shoulder. His face looked like it was about to pop off from how tight Alice was hugging him. "ha. Hey." i said "you might want to let go of your boyfriend before you pop his head off Alice" Jasper smiled at me with 'thank you' written all over his face, before he began to giggle. "sorry" Alive said, smile as she let go of Jasper.

"c'mon" i said to alice, dragging her this time to the cafeteria line. Just as i had thought, i ran into a rubbish bin, and began to go head first. I snapped my eyes shut, waiting for the entire lunch room to start laughing, But it never happened. A warm, strong pair of arms wrapped their way around my waist and swung me around so that i was no longer in the path of the evil trash can. I slowly started to open my eyes, scared of how had bravely caught me. When i opened my eyes, there were a pair of soft honey eyes staring at me. Something clicked, these eyes were familiar. "OH MY GOD!" i shouted, jumping to my feet and wrapping my arms around his waist, and leaning my head against his chest, squeezing him.

"Bella? Is that you?" Edward asked wearily. I looked up at him and bit the side of my lip and trying to remember how to speak. I couldn't my mouth to speak, so i simply nodded and blushed a bright red. He let out a small giggle as i pressed my body back to his as tightly as i could manage. I was too afraid to let him go, just in case he disappears again, or i wake up and realize this is all a dream. "trust you to trip over a bin" he laughed. I didn't really care that he was laughing at me, i couldn't care a less if someone was trying to saw off my leg right now, i had my best friend.

Alice had realized that i wasn't going to bother going to the cafeteria line anymore, so she'd walked off with Jasper a few seconds ago. There were so many questions i wanted to ask, was i dreaming? was he attending school here? had he moved back? was he back for good? So many questions, yet i couldn't even open my mouth. Rather unexpectantly, Edward lifted my up by the waist, and carried me over to a empty table and sat me on a chair. When i refused to let him go, he just sat me on his lap, which was surprisingly comfortable and enjoyable.

It didn't feel awkward at all as i lay my head against his chest once more, finally beginning to relax. He didn't bother to talk, i guess he was just enjoying the moment too because he rested his cheek against the top of my head. I swear i would've fallen asleep, it was that comfortable, until the stupid bell rang. Why did school have to ruin this? "Bella?" Edward said, lifting his head up off of my head, trying to get a response out of me. "shhh" i mumbled, i didn't want to get up, and i honestly couldn't care a less if i missed class because of this.

I slowly raised my head, knowing that i might not have minded missing class, but he probably would. As soon as my eyes met his, i melted, I simply got lost in them. His eyes were so beautiful, actually, Edward in general was plain beautiful, stunning in the least. His messy hair was all over the place, but still looked perfect, somehow. His chest was hard but smooth, his g=figure built, but slender all at the same time, and his face, how could i even describe something that god himself had sent down. "we need to go to class" he said, breaking the comfortable and breathtaking silence between us. Our gaze was broken off by Edward standing up, pulling me with him. I think he must've seen the questioning in my eyes, because he seemed to answer all of my words without me speaking a word. "My parents moved back and i insisted on coming here in the hopes of you attending here. "

I couldn't talk, how could i know anyone so perfect, so i just wound my arms around his chest. "argh! trig next" he said, rather randomly. wait... trig. i had that next. "Mr Warners?" i asked, finally finding my voice to speak. "yes?" he answered. "YAY!" i said before winding my hand into his and dragging him down to class. I certainly didn't mind going to maths if he was in my class, even though i doubt he'd sit next to me when all the girls in the class are all over him. I knew without a doubt that every girl in school will be crushing on Edward as soon as they saw him, but for now i was trying to keep him to myself, as if that was even possible.

I looked back at Edward as we were approaching the classroom. He seemed to have a massive smirk on his face, so i stopped to ask him what he was so happy about. "Are you alright?" i Half snorted, half laughed. I had to admit his smile was pretty sexy. I started to bit my lip, hopefully he wouldn't remember why i did that. "You" is all he said. huh? I raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to explain himself. "i just feel sorry for all the boys in our next class, here i am, holding the hand of the sexiest girl in school. Its not very fair on them, but I'm not going to complain." He said. did he seriously just say i was sexy? "sexy? pfft. It's nice to know you still bullshit. c'mon" i tried to pull him to class but he didn't move. He simply tugged me back and hugged me. He lightly kissed my forehead. "you are pretty sexy, Bells. Sorry, but i had to admit it" I could feel the blood flow to my cheeks as i blushed a bright red. "Aw. cute" He cooed before dragging me to class.

We walked into class, still hand in hand and i heard all the girls gasp, and some of the boys too but i ignored them. I could feel the huge grin pulling across my face and turned back to look at Edward who seemed to have just as big of a smirk as i did. I couldn't help but giggle a bit, and neither could he. We walked over to the teacher to inform him that Edward was a new student before proceeding to where i usually sat. The person that was usually sitting there, wasn't here today. To my surprise, Edward sat next to me, even though every girl in the class was staring at him and inviting him to sit next to them where ever there was a spare seat. They could've been drooling for all the difference it would've made.

**_[A/N] ok, so thats my new story, well the start anyway. if you dont like it, or if you do, please let me know. _**

**_id be happy to hear from you's all. im really looking forward to this story. it had 'fuck me' heels. but you only get that if you review!_**

**_:P [A/N]_**


	2. Static

**Chapter 2 - Static.**

***They could've been drooling for all the difference it would've made. ***

Class was strange, but not odd. Rather pleasant actually. I have to admit, I wasn't listening to Mr. Warner all lesson. Having my best friend, who was super sexy now, sitting next to me certainly didn't help with the concentration problem I was having. I looked over to see him staring at me, he didn't even look after when I caught him out, and he just gave me a crooked smile. It was so beautiful that it knocked that air right out of me. I blushed a deep red and turned my head away and hid behind my hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk and then he slowly slid his hand just above my knee. A bolt of electricity shot through my entire, he obviously felt it too because we both jumped. Thankfully, no one saw. It was an unpleasant feeling, like an actual electric shock would've felt like. It was a pleasurable feeling, just unexpected, that's all.

The rest of the class dragged on, but i didn't mind, i was just enjoying Edward's company. The bell rang and i didn't bother getting up, the fact that the bell rang hadn't even registered in my head. I knew it rang but my body had no intentions of getting up any time soon, i think i was just enjoying myself at the moment, still stunned at the fact that Edward was back. Edward walked up behind me, pulling me out of my deep thoughts in the process, and wrapped his harms gently around my waist. He leaned his head in to the side of my neck and inhaled the smell of my hair. "come on, Bella. Lets go sit outside on the grass, its a beautiful day" he whispered into my ear, almost coming out as a purr.

Edward gently pulled me up off the seat and picked up my book in his free hand. i loved being so close to him, touching him. It was different from the last time we were friends, it was all so innocent then. Now i craved to be touching him, not caring how or where, i just needed to feel his soft, warm skin pressing against my own. As we walked down the stuffed hall, i slid my arm around his waist and pressed my head against his should and closed my eyes, letting him guide me through the hall of crowded people. Touching his skin wasn't anything else, it was an indescribable feeling. Somehow being in contact with him made me feel whole, although i wasn't aware there was a hole before he came back, i seemed like I'd been lost without him. He had his arm around my waist as he pulled me through the crowd until we stepped into the sunlight.

The sunlight hit me full in the face and i instantly warmed. i lifted my head towards the sun, my eyes still tightly shut, to warm my face. The sunlight and the grass was a refreshing change from the cold, air conditioned rooms inside school. I always loved it when it was sunny, us living in wettest state of the continental US in all, we didn't get many sunny days.

Still joined by the hip, Edward pulled me to the grass. I saw down and leaned my head towards the sun to start absorbing the rays again, that is, until Edward pulled me in between his legs. I sighed and curled around in his lap, curling up into a ball against his chest, just enjoying that I could do this with him. Our friendship was so different now, compared to how it used to be. Puberty might have something to do with the changes, but I'm not complaining. I loved the new found closeness we had, how it felt to be so close, having our skin touch.

We stayed like this most of lunch, my curled up in his lap, lying against him with his head resting against the top of mine. It was so relaxing. When the bell went, I simply wasn't ready to go back to class. I looked up at Edward and it looked like he was having the same thought, so I pulled him to his feet. "Come with me." I said before taking his hand in mine and walking off in the opposite direction of school. I turned back to look at him while we were walking, he looked confused, it was so adorable. I giggled and let a huge grin spread across my face. I bit my lip on the side, enjoying the fact that he was letting me take him wherever I wanted to, and turned around, knowing that if I kept walking without looking where I was going that I'd walk into a tree or something.

I dragged him over to my car and told him to get in; he did, like a good little boy. I giggled at the thoughts going through my head; he just looked at me as if he was trying to pull them out of my head. "Where are we going?" he asked, obvious still confused as to where we were going. I guess the dirt road wasn't giving him any clues as to where we were heading towards, good. "You'll see" I said, smirking. "God you look sexy when you do that." He stated. What? "When I do what?" I asked. "When you bite the corner of your lip" he said, pointing to my lip which I was practically chewing off without even realizing it. "It makes me want to sit over and kiss the hell out of you" I started blushing a deep red and giggled. Things were definitelydifferent since the last time we were friends.

I caught myself thinking about kissing Edward, I'd never though about that before. Honestly, the thought turned me on. I quickly stopped day dreaming, the last thing I needed was to drive us off the road and crash. A few minutes later I pulled the truck to the side of the road, near the forest, and got out slowly. I hadn't even realized that Edward had already gotten out of the car and walked around to my side, but he had. I guess I wasn't paying much attention. He was standing there, right in front of me, with the sun reflecting off of his bronze hair and looking hotter than ever I might add. I started thinking about kissing him again. I bit the corner of my lip and the next thing I know, I'm pushed hard up against the side of my truck, with Edwards hand on either side of my shoulders.

**_[A/N] Hey guys, i know, things arnt very interesting at the moment. But trust me, they'll get there._**

**_guarantee's : twisted version of strip poker, fuck me heels and a bow._**

**_wondering what the bow is for ? you can ask me in a review if you like... and i can tell you. _**

**_if you review, i'll tell you one other thing thats going to happen. its worth it :P_**

**_Please REVIEW! [A/N]_**


	3. Invitation

_Chapter 3 - Party invitation_

_*** I bit the corner of my lip and the next thing I know, I'm pushed hard up against the side of my truck, with Edwards hand on either side of my shoulders.***_

My breathing hitched, I'm sure it looked like i was hyperventilating considering my chest was heaving back and forth with every breath i took. He lowered his face to mine and softly pressed his lips to mine. The sensation of his lips touching mine was unimaginable, it was a pleasure I'd never known before. Even though it was only a soft kiss, it was intense but still sweet. I let go of myself and started skimming my hands up his arm, slowly. Touching him like this sent electrical currents through my blood, it was intoxicating. I moved my hands around the base of his neck and then slide them further up into his hair. I clenched my hands into fists around a handful of his hair and pushed his face into mine, more.

I gasped when i felt his tongue graze across my bottom lip, his tongue was so soft, the taste he left on my bottom lip from his tongue was one of the most delicious things I'd ever tasted. He skillfully used his tongue to push my lips apart, and slid his tongue into my mouth. I lose any bit of self- control i had and pushed his face closer to mine. I grazed his tongue with mine before beginning a battle for dominance with it. Neither on of us won. We kissed and kissed and kissed, neither one of us willing to stop.

After about twenty minutes of non stop pashing, i finally broke away from him, but didn't pull myself off of him. "wow." i said, leaning my head against the inside of his neck so that I'd be able to talk without deciding to attack his lips again. "we need to start walking so i can show you what i came to show you before i attack your lips again" i said, panting. He giggled. "I don't mind if you want to attack my lips again." he smirked. I didn't bother responding, i knew if i did I'd almost certainly ended up kissing him again, so i just dragged him off into the forest.

Once we got to where i wanted to go, i stopped. I heard him gasp from behind me and then i was in his arms. He cradled me against his chest and kissed my forehead. We spent about three hours there, catching up and then just cuddling in a comfortable silence.

We went home when it started to get dark. As if someone knew when i walked through the door, the phone rang.

"hello?" i asked.

"Hey Bella, it's Mike." said a male voice from over the phone. Great the school sleeze. Argh, how did he get my number?

"uh, Hi Mike." i said. God, what did he want?

"I was just wondering if you'd come to a little get together I'm having tonight. Strip poker" he laughed "it'll be fun" Oh my god! Idea! i felt th evil smirk spread across my face, luckily Edward couldn't see it, he was still behind me with his hands around my waist.

"can i bring a friend?" i asked, already planning for if he said yes. i giggled and Edward looked at me strangely, this was going to be fun.

"Um, sure." Mike said hesitantly. YES! i thought.

"I'll be there. What time?" i asked.

"6 p.m., See you there, Bye" He said and then hung up.

I pulled Edward into a tight hug and kissed him. "Go get into some fresh clothes. meet me back here in an hour. and you won't be going home tonight" i said, smirking. I loved it when i was in moods such as this.

"wait. can i ask you something, please" Edward asked sweetly.

"uh, sure?" i said.

"I know it's soon but i can't wait any longer. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. Awww how sweet i thought. I dont really see why he even felt the need to ask, he already knew the answer.

"Yes." i said smiling. His face lit up and he picked me up by the waist and started twirling me around in circles. I giggled and looked down at him. I dont think I'd ever seen him so happy, was i really worth someone so perfect? He let me down, but didn't let me go. He bent me down backwards so that my back was arching as if we were dancing, then kissed the nape of my neck. He started to work his way up, he stopped at my jaw line, and raised his face above mine and gave me the crooked grin he knew i loved. he lowered his head and gave me a sweet kiss.

"i guess i'll see you in a couple of hours then?" he asked. He was such a tease, but I'd get him back later tonight. He didn't know it yet, but he wasn't the only person who can tease.

"See ya" i said before pushing his ass out the door so i could go get ready.

Once he was gone i ran up the stairs into my room and quickly snatched my toiletries off of my bedside table. I walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I looked in the mirror, i was a mess so i grabbed my brush and brushed through my hair until it was straight, or straight enough anyway. I began undressing myself, throwing my clothes into the hamper in the corner of the bathroom, before turning the shower on.

I let the water skim over my hand until i could feel it was warm enough, once it was, i stepped in. I let the water wash over me for a few minutes, it was so relaxing. I finally grabbed the soap and started washing myself. After cleaning myself i washed my hair and turned the water off.

Once i got to my room, i realized that i had no idea what i was going to wear. I knew what i had to do. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number i needed.

"Hello?" Alice said after only three rings.

"Yeah. It's Bella. Listen, me and Edward just started dating" i said.

"Oh my god! thats GREAT!" Alice screamed from the other side of the phone.

"I have a mission for you. Me and him are going to Mikes for strip poker and i want to 'dazzle' him so to speak" i said rather glumly.

"YAY!" she screamed. I literally had to pull the phone away from my ear. For some one so small, she deffinately had a set of lungs.

"Does that mean you'll help me shop?" i asked, knowing the answer. Like Alice would ever turn down an excuse to shop.

"of course. I'll be there in five minutes" Alice sqeeled into the phone before hanging up.

I pulled on my favourite jeans and my white long sleeve shirt. It was over all my favourite outfit, not that Alice let me wear it very often. I picked up my cell phone and my wallet and headed towards the door. As soon as i opened the door i jumped in my spot. Alice was right there, waiting.

"Dont do that!" i said. She knew what i was talking about!

"sorry" she said and gripped my wrist and pulled me towards her yellow porche. Whats the bet she wont even let me pay for my own clothes!? her parents just had to be rich, didn't they. Alice sped to the mall like a frantic woman, he parents even had a personal parking space. We walked into the shopping centre and i could just see Alice's face light up from the corner of my eye. It was like she had just come home after being away for years. The mall was practically more of a home than her actual house was. We kept walk until Alice pulled on my wrist, making me stop abruptly. What the hell? I look to the store we were standing in front of and then it hit me. Oh no.

"no!" i almost yelled. "no, no, no, no, no!"

"Oh, yes." Alice said with an evil grin before pulling me into the lingerae shop. She pushed me into the nearest dressing room and ran around the shop, throwing various items over the door for me to try on, on the way past, most of which were skimy pieces of lace. The only reason i didn't argue with Alice, as much as i so desperately wanted to, was because she knew what she was doing.

We must've come out of the shop with at least three bags FULL of lingerae, mostly black or red. She dragged me into a slutly girls store and did the same thing, pushed me into a dressing room and ran through the store throwing stuff over the top of the door for me to try on. We must've come out of that store with at least five bags full of clothing, all of which she wouldn't let me pay for unfortunatly.

After we had finally finished and driven home, she pulled me straight upstairs into my room. She laid out an outfit and then left. I was relieved to finally be by myself, but that relief soon vanished when i saw what she had layed out on my bed for me to wear. On the bed was black, skimpy, lacey underwea accompanied by a black corset with red lace. To go on top was a short denim mini skirt that would barely cover my ass and a plain black, long sleeved, low cut shirt to go over top of the corset.

With a sigh, i picked up the black, lacey, skimpy underwear and slowly pulled them on onto my hips. I then picked up the corset and put it on, with quite a lot of difficulty i might add. I continued getting dressed and when i was finally finished, there was a knock at the door. Perfect, Edward was here, just on time.

I opened the door to find the most handsome boy ever onn my front door step. My 'no-boyfriend' was wearing black jeans with a plain white shirt and a grey jacket over top. It wasn't exactly what you'd call a 'wow outfit' but it looked amazing on him. I bit the corner of my lip, thinking about what he'd look like without the clothes on. His body crashed into mine as he pushed me into the shut door and started kissing me franticly.

"Are you TRYING to get me hard?" He asked. i couldn't help but giggle.

"Maybe" i said, smirking. He groaned and then crashed his lips into mine once more. He pulled away and started looking me up and down.

"Fuck." he said "you look so hot!" He pushed his body up against mine and i could feel his erection pushing against my stomach. I kissed him and giggled.

"You better hope you'd good at poker." i teased. I intertwined mine fingers with his and started pulling him towards his shiny volvo. "Come on, i dont want to be late."

Once we got in the car, i glanced down to the tent in his pants and giggled. I decided i wanted to have a little fun before i got to Mike's house so I put my hand on his upper thigh. He groaned in response, obviously wanted me to go a little higher. I slowly slid my hand up about five centimetres higher and he moved forward a little bit in response.

I brushed my hand across the very top of his erection, barely touching it. He moaned out something uncoherant. I wanted to take it one small step further so i lowered my head so that i was level with his massive erection. I blew out a warm breath across the top.

"argh! dont do this to me Bella, please?" he groaned.

"Fine" i said with a huge smirk across my face, giggling.

We turned onto Mike's street and pulled outside of his house. Edward sat didn't make any attempt to move.

"Is there some reason your waiting?" i asked.

"Yes. I dont plan on walking in there hard, Bella. Not that i didn't enjoy how i got like this" he said, pointing to his lap. I bit my lip to stop myself from giggling again. I leaned over and kissed him. "Come on" i said before getting out and shutting the door behind me. Edward hadn't gotten out so i walked around to his door. "If you dont get out, im going to make it alot worse, and i won't help you hide it. Infact, i'll even point it out." I said. I knew it would at least get him out of the car.

**_[A/N] Hey guys, please review :D if you do you can suggest idea for a lemon for future chapters._**

**_or you can put an idea forward for the story, if i like it, ill use it and say it was your idea at the beginning of the chapter. :D_**

**_did you like it ? is it worth writing more?_**

**_i wrote this chapter a bit a good 1, 000 words longer than the last for taking so long to start writing it. sorry bout the wait._**

**_oh, and strip poker is the next chapter, its a twisted version, like truth or dare but instead of truth is taking of a piece of clothing. so if you loose the hand you either have to take of one item of clothing or do a dare._**

**_i would be happy for you guys to give me idea's for the dares ?_**

**_love you's, REVIEW! [A/N]_**


	4. Strip Poker, Part 1

[**_A/N] Ok guys, i decided to do this in two parts..._**

**_feel free to submit idea's for part 2 [A/N]_**

Chapter 4 – Strip Poker

_***"If you don't get out, I'm going to make it a lot worse, and I won't help you hide it. In fact, I'll even point it out." I said. I knew it would at least get him out of the car. ***_

Bella Pov

"Oh, you're just as evil as Alice in the mall!" He stated, glaring at me.

"You love it" I said as I was pulling him out of the car. I turned to walk around the car, towards the door and he weaved his arms around my waist. "I love _you_" He said before kissing my temple.

_Knock Knock Knock _

"Hey" Mike said excitedly before turning to Edward and mumbling someone incoherent. Edward still had his arms around me, and I could swear Mike was glaring at him.

"So... Who else is here?" I asked Mike before he tried to melt Edward with his eyes.

"Oh, um, come in" Mike said, obviously realizing how rude he was being. "Um, Eric, Ben, Jacob and Jacob's friend Embry" I'd only met Embry once; he was tall and skinny with dark brown hair, just like Jacob. They could pass as brothers, they look so alike.

"So I'm the only girl?" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah" was all Mike said, I wonder if this was another one of his 'scheme's'. He always hated the fact that I rejected him every time he asked me out; maybe he finally realized I'd never say yes, so just settled for trying to see me naked... or almost at least.

"Where's the fun in that" I stated as I walked past Mike, Edwards arms still tightly wound around my waist. Mike shut the door and followed after us into the lounge room. The room had been rearranged for the big hexagonal poker table sitting in the middle of the room. At the table was Eric, Ben, Jacob and Embry, just like Mike had said. It seemed that everyone was waiting for me and Edward to arrive because everyone was already in their seats, talking.

"Hey Bella!" All the guys said, all at once. All the guys stood up and hugged me, and glared at Edward before all of us took our seats together.

"Ok guys... and Bella" Mike said to get us all the shut up. "This isn't ordinary strip poker; this is my personal twisted version. The way it works is, if you loose the hand you either have to take a piece of clothing off or do a dare. If the loser chooses 'dare' then the winner of the hand gets to choose what the dare is, got it?" Mike asked after finishing stating the rules. Everyone nodded, it seemed pretty simple.

"Let's get this show on the road" Jacob said, nearly jumping in his seat. Mike got out the card shuffler and the chips to set them all up. He dealt the cards and then everyone stared at their hands to see what they could do with them, I had a pair of kings. It was a nice start.

_King, Five, Three _

Those were the three cards that got put on the table. I didn't know how to play Texas Hold'em like a pro, but I knew it would be pretty hard to beat my hand.

"Go Bella!" Jacob said when I won the hand. 'Go me, go me, go me' I was chanting in my head, of course I wasn't going to say it out loud, I'd sound up-myself.

The best part of winning was the Edward lost, which meant either way, he was taking of a piece of clothing.

"Clothing or dare, Hun?" I asked Edward, licking my bottom lip. This game was certainly going to be interesting at the least.

"Clothing" He said and then took off his shoes and socks. 'Damnit!' I thought to myself... I'll just have to make him loose again to get his shirt off. Edward smirked at me after removing his footwear as if he could hear my thoughts.

The world was against me, Mike won the next hand...and I lost.

"Clothing or dare?" Mike asked me with obvious excitement. Hmmm, may as well make it interesting I thought to myself. "Dare" I said.

"I dare you to take off your shirt" Mike said, was _that_ all he could come up with?

"How unimaginative" I answered. I stood up and removed the white shirt I was wearing to reveal the black corset with red lace. Once I had the shirt off, I threw it to the floor. I sat back down and looked around the table, everyone had their eyes on my and their mouths were all hanging open.

"You didn't expect me to come here in a plain bra or something, did you?" I asked sarcastically. "Come on, next round" I said before grabbing the hands out of the still-frozen-in-shock Mike. I dealt the cards and got a pair of Aces, SCORE!

I put in my anti, as did everyone else. It went round the table, person by person, matching or raising the bets until we all had to show our cards. Jacob had a pair of jacks, Mike had a pair of sixes, Embry had nothing, and he folded as did Ben. Edward had a pair of fours, so he lost. I of course had the Aces, so I won.

"Clothing or dare?" I asked Edward, once again. Hopefully this time it would be more interesting.

"Hmmm. Clothing" He said before taking off his shirt. "Yummy" oh shit, that wasn't supposed to come out! Everyone looked at me, including the now-smirking Edward. Edward had a perfect six pack and I had the sudden urge to caress it. When everyone took their eyes off of me, Edward placed his hand on my knee and slowly started moving it upwards. If he didn't stop doing this, I was going to get aroused... and then I won't be able to keep myself in the chair.

We played another round... and I lost, again. But thankfully Mike didn't win, Jacob did.

"Clothing or dare?" Jacob asked. The question was beginning to sound boring, it had been asked at least five times now. Almost everyone had their shirt off, the only person who didn't was Embry because he kept folding.

"Dare" I said just like I had the time before. Lets see if Jacob can come up with something more imaginative...

"I dare you to..."

**_[A/N] Anyone want to submit an idea for the dare? i already know what it is... but if you give me a better one, ill use it and give you credit for it in the next chapter._**

**_What do you guys think the dare is?_**

**_Please review... they excite me and make me jump in circles :D_**

**_if you don't review.. ill make jacob dare bella to kiss mike for a minute straight!!! _**

**_:P_**

**_arnt i evil [A/N]_**


	5. Strip Poker, Part 2

_**[A/N] Hey peoplez. Just wanted to let you know that a hot lemon is coming up... somewhere within the next few chapters.**_

_**if you review i'll give you a clue.. :) [A/N]**_

Chapter 5 – Strip Poker, Part 2

**Jacob Pov**

Although I have never told Bella, I've wanted to see her naked for year, since I was about thirteen if I remember correctly. She looked so fucking hot in her black and red corset. I just wanted to rip it off and take her there, on the table in front of everyone.

It was my turn to give Bella a dare, because I won the round, with my awesome poker skills. I wanted to find a way to totally turn me on, not that I wasn't already with the help of the lingerie she was wearing, without letting her know that I have the hugest crush on her.

'I've got it!' I screamed in my head.

"I dare you... To give someone a lap dance" I said with an evil grin. This was going to be interesting, and who will she choose? God, it would be SO GOOD if she chose me!

**Bella Pov**

"I dare you... To give someone a lap dance" Jacob said with an evil grin. 'Oh, fuck!' I thought to myself. Hmm, maybe this could work out to my advantage after all. Teasing is pretty fun...

I slowly pushed myself out from the table, letting the chair grind against the carpet. I stood up and turned around; I wanted to make this painful, not only for Edward, for everyone. I slowly bent over, letting everyone get a good view of my ass. The denim mini skirt Alice had chosen out was absolutely tiny and barely covered my ass when I was standing, I didn't want to know just how much they could see with my bending over as much as I was. I slid my hands down my thighs, continuing downwards and over my calves until I reached the top of my right foot. I undid the strappy high heel I was wearing and then did the same with the other.

I turned around and all the guys were glaring at me, lust evident in all of their eyes. Edward was on the left of me so I decided to let his heart skip a beat before teasing him. I stared to walk to the right, skimming my fingers across the neck of who ever I was slowly passing, I couldn't tell who it was because the only person I could see was Edward, every one else was a blur.

**Edward Pov **

Bella turned around and bent over; showing every male in the room the black, skimpy lace underwear that barely covered her. For a moment I was angry that Mike and every one else could see, but I was too far past being turned on to really care. It took everything in me to continually remind myself that there were other people in the room; all I could think of was Bella naked, in my lap.

Every muscle in my body was aching to move towards Bella, I needed physical contact, but somehow I found the self control to restrain myself. God, how'd I get this goddess?

Bella turned around after taking off her heels, in the sexiest way imaginable, and smiled when she saw the expressions on everyone's face. I didn't have to look around that table to know that **A) **everyone had their eyes on her and **B)** _everyone_ in the room wanted her.

She started walking towards her right, what? Who was she going to give the lap dance to? She brushed her fingers across someone's neck but I didn't see who, only Bella existed. She walked around the circle, slowly. The slower she moved, the more erratic my heart beat was. She stopped behind Mike who was sitting next to me on my left. I was about to punch him in the face but she started walking again.

"This is going to be fun" She said. She bit her lip as she stood in front of me. She held out her hand and I took it without even thinking. She led me to the other side of the room and then stopped. I felt something hard hitting against my shins but I didn't have time to think about what it could be, she pushed me and I landed on the soft cushions. It was Mike's couch.

She let out a low giggle before grazing her lips with her tongue, her cheeks flushed a light pink, god it was so sexy. I could feel the blood start to rush to the one particular part of my body as I sat there and stared at the corset, I imagined ripped it off of her body, leaving her there naked.

**Bella Pov**

"Bella" I heard Mike ask from behind me in a questioning tone. God, I just wanted to give Edward the lap dance, does he have to ruin everything?

"Yes?" I asked, this better be quick.

"Do you think that maybe I could..."

_**[A/N] Reminding you all to review... Please.**_

_**sorry for waiting so long to update... Bloody FanFiction wouldnt let me logg on for three days! Grrrrr.**_

_**SO yeah, if you review ill give you a clue in what mike wants.. and the lemon coming up. :) **_

_**If you want it, that is. So if you want the clues, ask. :D [A/N]**_


	6. Strip Poker, Part 3

**[A/N] Ok, before we start, i would just like to say something. dont worry, ill be quick. *thumbs up***

**Ive dedicated this chapter to _KellyJo23_ :) She's my oldest loyal reviewer so far and her reviews are always possitive. :) so thanks.**

**All my loyal - Possitive - awesome reviewers will get a shout out somewhere along the line.**

**this is my present to you all because i took so long to update, so I'm giving you this chapter early. ENJOY**

**thank you all. [A/N]**

Chapter 6 – Strip Poker, Part 3

**Bella Pov**

"Do you think that maybe I could... um, have a lap dance too?" Mike asked. Was he being fucking serious? Ha, he must be psycho. I ignore him for basically two years straight, rejecting him at every opportunity possible and he asks me for a lap dance?! That boy must've had some type of alcohol.

I look over at Edward who seemed to quite statue-like, his hands were balled up into fists and he had this strong look of anger mixed with agony in his eyes. It wasn't hard to guess why he looked like he did; he obviously wasn't comfortable with what Mike asked, not that I was either.

"Sorry" was all I said as I started heading over towards Edward again like I had been before Mike rudely interrupted.

**Edward Pov**

"Do you think that maybe I could... um, have a lap dance too?" Mike asked. Red tainted my vision and I instantly stiffened. 'I'm to punch that asshole in the face before I leave!' I promised myself. How dare he ask my girlfriend for a lap dance! Even if me and Bella brake up, there's no way in HELL I'm letting him anywhere near her, I'd rather chew off my own arm than see him kiss Bella.

"Sorry" Bella said. As quickly as I stiffened and got angry, it all went away when she rejected him. I relaxed in my chair and realized that my hands were balled into fists. Ready to punch Mike in the face, I guess.

Bella started walking towards me and leant down to my head level. Her tongue came out and grazed over her top lip, slowly. I desperately wanted to lean forward and kiss her but this was her dare, I had to let her do this, her way.

She placed her hands on both of my knees and looked in my eyes, lust evident in her eyes. She started sliding her hands up my thighs until her hands were mid thigh and her face was mere inches away from mine. She started moving her hands forward again and grazed her left cheek against my right as her face passed mine. Her hands were on the very inside of my the tops of my thighs, I could feel myself twitch in my pants. She took my earlobe in her mouth and bit down gently, grazing her teeth over it and she slowly pulled backwards.

She pushed her cheek against mine once more as she pulled back; she kept her hands where they were though. Her face was directly in front of mine once more and she leant her forehead against mine before crushing her lips against mine. I tried not to take charge in any way but I couldn't help it, it was in my DNA. I started kissing back, deepening the kiss. I picked up my hands from my side and started moving the gently up her arms.

Bella pulled away, clicking her tongue at me. "Tut tut" She said in a teasing tone. "I'm going to have to punish you for that" _Oh crap. Please don't stop._ I thought to myself. She stood upright and then gave me a wicked smile. She was planning; I could see it in her eyes.

**Bella Pov **

He started kissing me back, deepening the kiss. _Wasn't I in charge? _I thought to myself as I pulled back. "Tut Tut" I said, trying to tease him. I was pretty sure I wasn't doing a very good job of this, but oh well. "I'm going to have to punish you for that." This was going to be fun. I stood upright and gave him a wicked grin, thinking of various ways to tease torture him. _Got it!_ I thought to myself when i figured out what I was going to do.

I turned around so that I was facing everyone at the table and bent over, not fully but enough to give Edward a great view of my ass and possibly more. I slid my hands up my calves for the second time tonight and carried on until I got to the top of my mini skirt. I hooked my fingers into the waistband and slowly started pulling it down. I shimmied out of the skirt once it got to my feet and turned around. I looked into Edwards eyes to see pure lust. His hands were twitching towards me as if he was trying to touch me but somehow couldn't.

I picked up my leg and pushed it into the head of the couch, right next to Edwards head, giving him the best view yet. I leaned forward so that my mouth was right in front of his ear. "This is going to be fun" I said before drawing my leg back and turning around. I heard Edward groan and decided to start right away. I slid into his lap, grind the back of my hips into his. I could tell when I was hitting the right sport because every time I did, Edward let out a moan or a groan.

I swayed my hips from side to side, making him groan in ways I've never heard before. "Bella" Edward half moaned, half sighed. I felt myself getting extremely wet, and I knew I couldn't do this for much longer. I twisted my head around so that I was looking up at his jaw and licked the entire length of it. I could feel Edward rock hard beneath me and so I decided I had finished my dare. I lifted off of him and pulled my skirt back up.

I looked down at my watch and decided to use it as an excuse to get out of here. "Oh, look at the time, Edward. We better get going" I looked over him and smirked. He smiled in return and seemed to be relieved that I wanted to leave. I grabbed his hand and started walking towards the door. Jacob, Embry and Ben were all shouting out 'goodbye's' but Mike was running towards the door. _What's he doing?_ I silently asked myself.

Once we reached the door he had, also. "Bella! Wait" Mike said before leaning in towards me.

**[A/N] ok, so thats chapter 6 :) hoped you all liked it.**

**REVIEW review REVIEW **

**Q. who's pov do you guys prefer, Bella's or Edwards?**

**Anyway, please review, it makes me go all fuzzy inside :P**

**love you all**

**[A/N]**


	7. Flashing Lights

**[A/N] So, i decided that i wanted a more seductive Bella than the original... and an Edward who was a bit more jealous and possesive/protective. which ever you prefer. **

**Here's chapter 7. Its not massive, but i like to keep ever chapter just above 1, 000 words. which ive done everytime so far, so im happy with myself. So it might not be EXCELENT because its like midnight where i am.. but i did my best to update because i dont like to keep you guys waiting. hope ya's love it.**

**[A/N]**

**Chapter 7 – Strip Poker, Part 3, Continued…**

**Edward Pov**

Mike leant towards Bella. What the FUCK was he doing!? Who the hell did he think he was, trying to kiss my girlfriend? Did he seriously think she wanted him to kiss her? Mike shut his eyes and puckered his lips. _'Fuck it! I can't just let him do this'_ I thought to my self before diving head first into Mike's chest. We fell to the ground with an audible _thud. _"NEVER, ever, try to kiss my girlfriend again" I said before introducing my fist to his nose. As soon as I touched his skin, he shrieked like a little girl. Ha, and I thought he was trying to steal my girlfriend. If he had a chance before, he definitely didn't now.

"OH MY GOD" Bella squealed. "Are you alright?" she asked, worried. "He's fine" I said in a flat voice, who cares if his noise is broken? Honestly..? "Not him, you." She said, to my surprise. Am I ok? "How would I be hurt?" I asked as I giggled a bit and gave her a smirk. I crawled off of Mike and stood up. "Ready to go?" I asked Bella as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Definitely" She replied.

"You're not angry at me for punching him?" I asked as we got into the car. "Of course not, I've wanted to do that for years." She said to my surprise. It seems that I wasn't the only person that Mike annoyed. I gave a soft giggle. "Where do you want to go?" I asked Bella; since we had left early we still had a good five, or so, hours up our sleeves before we had to be home. "Is anyone at your house" she asked suspiciously.

"Uhhhhh. No. Esme is at her office and Carlislie is at the hospital, why? I asked. What was she planning? "Good. We're going to your house then. That alright?" She asked, with one of the sexiest looks on her face. "Yeah" I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her bite her lip, god I wanted to kiss her. I could just imagine what those lips could do, and with that though I felt my pants twitch. "Getting a little excited there, are we?" Bella asked looking towards the tent in my pants. "Mmm" was all I said, I didn't want to admit to her how horny I was. "Hmmm. Maybe I can help." Bella said in a seductive tone.

I risked a glanced over to look at her when I heard a moan escape her beautiful, luscious lips. And there I saw the most erotic image ever, Bella touching herself. She had her hand up her shirt massaging her breast lightly. "Oh god" I groaned. The tent in my pants twitched frantically, trying to escape the confines of my belt and trousers. I reminded myself I was in a car, and reluctantly pulled my eyes from Bella back to the road_. I'm not going to make it home_ I thought to myself. I took the next road to the left which was made of gravel. I drove about five kilometers up the road until there was a stop where I could pull in.

As soon as the car stopped I plunged myself over towards Bella and crushed my lips into hers, I just simply couldn't wait any longer, she was driving me insane. "Oh, Edward" Bella moaned against my lips, and that was all it took for me to pull away and jump into the back seat. I grabbed her arm and pulled her in with me. Bella pushed me back into the door and pulled away; she pulled her legs apart and slid one hand down her skirt and the other up her shirt. Bella was on her knees, moaning and groaning, for a few minutes until I couldn't take it anymore. "Please?" I pleaded. In that instant she took both her hands off her body and slid them up my thighs. My pants twitched with the pleasurable feeling of her touch and I slid forward a bit, making her hands go higher. Her hand slid up, higher and higher, until they reached my zipper. I felt my zipped being pulled down, then my pants, then my boxers and then I was set free. She took me in her hand and blew a breath of hot air across my tip.

A moan escaped my lips as she slid me into her hot, wet mouth. She began sucking and bobbing her head up and down all at the right times. "OH, Bella" I moaned. She was hitting all the right spots. Her free hand went down and started massaging my balls, which was the last straw. I felt the orgasm approach me and I couldn't fight it back, I didn't want Bella to stop. "Fuck" I said as the orgasm hit me. Bella kept sucking until it finally stopped. My whole body was shaking with the power of it.

"Enjoy that?" Bella asked when I finally regained my body controls. "Yes" I said with huge smile spread across my face.

**Bella Pov.**

The ride home was silent, except for me saying I'd rather go to my house instead of Edwards. I think we were both content with what had just happened. I'd never given a blow job before, but apparently I did pretty well which gave me an ego boost.

About five minutes of driving we pulled onto my street. "What the fuck?" I asked. Why was there like five police cars surrounding my house? Oh no, was Charlie alright? Panic started washing over me as we pulled up to my house. I got out and slammed the door and began running towards the house. I didn't get very far before someone stopped me. "What happened?" I choked out. Was I really ready for the answer? Where was dad? "Something happened with your dad" Someone said, I didn't have enough time to see who it was because I fell to the ground and everything went black.

**[A/N] So what did you guys think? Please review and tell me. What Pov do you want next chapter to be in, any preferances.**

**what do you guys think happened to charlie ? eh?**

**if you dont review, im making Mike and bella get together, yes im THAT evil :)**

**anywayz, REVIEWreviewREVIEW!!!**

**Love you all!**

**[A/N]**


	8. The News

**[A/N] Hey guys. This is only going to be a short update since its so quick. I decided i wanted to get more writing done now, while I'm sick, so that you wouldnt have to wait like 4 or more days for an update. **

**i hope this answers the questions i left unanswered in the last chapter.**

**so sorry its so short and all, its the first time ive gone under 1, 000 words which is my usual. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, without it being boring. I don't want to fill it with non-essentials... unless you want me to ?**

**letting you all know that if you want more, your going to have to review. The reviews are my inspiration, so if you don't review i wont have inspiration. **

**i shall remind you all at the end of the chapter :)**

**[A/N]**

_Chapter 8 - News_

**Bella Pov**.

i woke up in my bed with Edward sitting in the rocking chair on the other side of my room. What had just happened? Seeing the red and blue flashing lights was all i could remember before i passed out. I got up and walked to my window to see if everyone was still there. Once i reached my window, i reluctantly pulled back my curtain. Everyone was gone, everyone except Edward. I looked over to Edward, confused. Why were they there? Where was charlie? I couldn't really speak so i started walking out of the room. I didn't even make it to the door before Edward had stopped me and had a firm grip on my wrist.

I turned around to see a pained look on his face. "I want to see Charlie" I said before unsuccessfully trying to get out of Edward's grip. He pulled me against his chest and it sounded like he was sobbing. "Im sorry" He said before crushing my into his chest further and cradling my head. What was he trying to say? I was so confused, what's he sorry for. Then it clicked. "Where is he?" I asked with a panicked voice, desperately trying to find out that he was at Billy's and i had misunderstood the information Edward was giving me. Could i really be interpretting what he was saying properly? No, i can't let myself think the worst straight away.

"He's in a better place, Bella. Im so, so, so sorry." Edward said. My head starting spinning, i had heard exactly what he was trying to say before. How could this happen? I had to grip his shirt for support, i was getting light headed. "What?" i finally choked out. I knew what he said, but there was no way that it could be true, he just had to be wrong. "He's dead, Bella" Edward said. And in those few words, my world got crushed. The room started spinning, everything was blurry and then all of a sudden, everything went black. I welcomed the darkness, there was no pain, no suffering like there was when i was aware of all of my surroundings.

**[A/N] Please review guys. I have a number of reviews I'm aiming for each chapter (which i wont reveal to you, because I'm evil like that. :P )**

**Do you guys have any preferences for what happens next?u**

**just to let you all know, Edward's birthday is coming up.... yay. So i already have that planned out, trust me, you'll love it... i think. Hopefully.**

**REVIEWreviewREVIEW**

**[A/N]**


	9. The Club

**[A/N] Hey guys. Chapter nine, didnt want it to be all ''depressed Bella" so i decided to just skip that whole faze. if you want me to go back and do depressive bella... just ask. :)**

**but for now, we're just going to go full-steam-ahead towards sexy bella. :)**

**Sorry for the waiting a while to update, didn't get many reviews for the last chapter :( which was disappointing. **

**anywayzzz.... PLEASE reviews this one :)**

**[A/N]**

Chapter 9 - Finally going out

**Edward Pov**

My darling, Bella, had been passed out for two hours now. She must be going through hell. I had rung the local lawyers office to see what the deal was with Charlie's will... turns out that he left absolutely everything to Bella, the house, his money, everything. Bella officially owned the house she was now passed out in, however she wasn't allowed to live in it until she was 18 or someone who was 18+ was living in it with her. It was only April, so she wasn't turning 18 for a good few months yet however i on the other hand, was turning 18 in a matter of three weeks, roughly.

Thankfully, my parents had left for a holiday a few days ago, and they were gone for a month. Thank god Hawaii was so appealing to couples of all ages. So for now, Bella was going to be staying with me to save her from having to live with anyone else.. which i wouldn't let happen no matter what, anyway, she'd already been through too much.

**Bella Pov**

After waking up from blacking out, Edward explained the entire situation to me. How i was going to be living with him for the next month while his parents were away (which although i was in agony for the loss i had just discovered, i have to admit i was jumping for joy about being in the same house as edward for a month.) and how the house was mine and I'd be able to live in it by myself once i turned 18 which was in a couple of months.

The next two weeks practically passed in a blur. I basically just stayed curled up into a ball on Edward bed for the entire day, only getting up to pee, shower and eat. I was amazed with how much patience Edward had showed me, practically catering for my every need and not complaining about how i barely talked, saying only please and thankyou's and goodnight's.

By now it was April 23rd and i hadn't even though of what i was going to do for Edward's birthday, i had to so something big to say thank you for looking after me for the past two weeks. Just as i had began thinking of a present for Edward that would scream 'thank you', curled up in a ball on Edward's bed like i had been for some time, Alice bust through the door with a huge grin on her face.

"Get up, we're going out!" She exclaimed. What was that little pixie talking about?

"Huh? where and why?" i asked. I didn't want to go out.

"We're going clubbing and we ARE going to have fun" Alice stated matter-of-factly

"Do i get a choice in this?" I asked lazily, of course i wouldn't have a choice, after all, this WAS ALice we were talking about.

"Nope" Alice said, popping on the 'p'

"ARGH! fine, dress me?" although i HATED playing 'Bella Barbie' i was not in the mood to dress myself, or even get up for the matter.

"like I'd actually let you dress yourself" She snorted "Get up! Now!" she ordered.

An hour later, i was at the entrance of a club in port angeles, the larger town an hour drive away from forks, with booming music coming over the speakers, hitting me like someone was punching me straight in the face. Edward was standing behind me with his arms wrapped protectively around my waist. And then, one of my favorite dancing songs came on. As soon as the music hit my ears, my depressive mood seemed to melt away and i became instantly energetic. I smirked and grabbed Edward's wrist from my hip and started dragging him to the middle of the club. As soon as we got to the middle of the dance floor, after pushing our way through a massive crowd of people with mere centimeters between them, i started dancing to the lyrics.

_I walked into the club, I don't remember the time_

_Stepped right up to the door 'cause I don't stand in no line_

_I saw your doing your thing, minding your own business till I_

_busted in with the freshest two-steps so she knows that I'm right_

_You try and play it so cool_

_Act like you know it all_

_There's only one place for you_

_So come on now_

_I'm gonna take you back to my house_

_I love the feeling when you touch me baby_

_It's not as good when I'm by myself_

_You know you make me go_

_Woo-whoo woo-oo-oo_

I was waving my hands above my head, shaking my hips (even though i couldn't dance, so i just stuck the the whole 'dance without actually moving your feet but look sexy' idea)

"I want a drink" I shouted to Edward over the music, who was right behind me with his hands on my hips and swaying with me to the beat of the music blaring across the speakers.

"Come on then" He shouted back. We made our way to the bar and saw Alice and Jasper who seemed to be talking to two other people, a guy and a girl, both attractive. The male was enormous, tall and built, where as the female was amazingly beautiful and slim.

"Hey Alice, Jasper" I greeted them.

"Hey Bella!" Alice shouted so i could hear her over the music "This is Rosalie and Emmett. They just moved from New York, and guess what... They coming to our school! Can you believe it?" She said, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hey, Im Bella" I said politely "And this is Edward" i pointed towards Edward who was behind me, again, with arms wrapped around my waist as usual.

"Hey Im Rosalie" The female said "and this is Emmett" She said, pointing to the built guy behind her.

We got talking and after about five minutes it seemed like we had known each other for our entire lives. At first they were intimidating, but once you got talking they were so bad. Emmett was practically a big teddy bear and Rosalie looked hostile but was really sweet and kind, thankfully.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screamed. Everyone looked at her, including me, as if someone had shot her or something.

"What?" we all asked in synchronization once we all realized she was perfectly fine.

"LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!" Alice said, jumping up and down on the spot clapping her hands.

**[A/N] So here's the ACTUAL game of truth or dare... in a club.**

**i have a few idea's... which i like. but please... suggest some of yours... feel free to suggest some pretty out-there ones. :)**

**oh, and the lemons ARE coming.. very shortly. :D**

**oh, and so now emmett and rosie are in the story :) so the gang is all there, happy?**

**love you all**

**p.s the next chapter will be way better :) i promise. reviews = update. the more reviews, the quicker the update. like the math ? :P**

**and i know theres like at least 50 of you on author/story alert... so PLEASE it would be absolutely thrill if only 20 out of you 50 people would review.. i would literall jump around and scream like a little girl :D :P**

**REWIEWreviewREVIEW**


	10. Truth Or Dare

**[A/N] Hello Peoplez :)**

**So sexy Bella is coming out again.. :) so year, no doom and gloom anymore because that just sucks.**

**REVIEW! pleaseee! I'll give you a cookie, eh, eh, eh?**

**anyway... On with the chapter **

**[A/N]**

Chapter 10 – Truth Or Dare.

Bella Pov

"What? No!" I shouted at Alice, there was no way in hell I was playing truth or dare at a club.

"Oh please, Bella? Pleaseeeeeee?" Alice begged.

"Oh. No" I almost pleaded as she gave me the puppy dog eyes, she knew just as well as I did that when she gave me that look, I caved.

"Fine" I crumbled in defeat, there was no point in fighting Alice, she always won and she knew it.

"YAY!" Alice screamed, jumping up and down, clapping once more.

"Ok, so who's first?" Alice asked once she finally stood in one spot. How she got so excited over a game that ten year olds play, I would never know.

"I'll go first" Emmett said. Wow, he was brave.

"Truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Dare" Emmett said with a brave face. He had to be brave to choose dare when it was Alice he was playing with.

"Let's start easy. I dare you to steal a drink from the bar" She told him. Ha, she calls that easy. Emmett didn't wait around wasting any time. He swiftly walked over to the car and sat at one of the stools for a minute until the bartender was at the very other end of the bar. He bent over the counter and snatched up to beers, turned around, and then came walking back to us with a huge grin on him face.

"And one for my lady" Emmett said, handing the spare bottle of beer in his hand to Rosalie. "And since I did my dare, I get to choose who goes next. Bella, you're up!"

"Argh!" I grumbled. This wasn't going to end well.

"Truth or dare?" Emmett asked. Well, better get this over with then.

"Dare" I said simply.

"Ok." Emmett smirked widely as he thought of a dare "I dare you to dirty dance with Edward." Well that wasn't as bad as I thought. I turned my head around to see a very happy Edward. I didn't bother answering, I just grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the dance floor, this was going to be fun. I pushed my way through the crowd until we got into the middle of the dance floor. We had our own little bubble of room, which was absolutely perfect because I needed room for the moves i was about to pull. Do it again by Cassie Davis came on, I just let the lyrics move my body. It wasn't the best song for grinding your hips against someone else, but it would have to do.

_It's murder in the club tonight_

_Okay, so I'm not feeling_

_This guy trying talk to me, talk to me,_

_Tell me his name_

_So i just nod twice and I smile_

_You know_

_I can't here a thing, the dj's killing_

_So I dance with him, anyway_

_He got a pocket full of cash and he's ready to pay_

_Doof doof clap running through the speakers_

_The base line running to my sneakers_

_Hey mic check one two, one two,_

I had my back facing Edward so I started grinding the back of my hips into his. I started swaying my hips as they pushed back on his causing friction. Soon enough, Edward's hands raked up my body slowly until the rested on my hips. His hands started roaming over my abdomen, even known and again grazing over the top of my breasts. After only a few minutes, I could feel Edward's erection pushing up against the lower of my back. I knew that I wanted to tease him a bit so I bent right over so that my head was practically between my legs, pushing my ass into his erection, and then slowly pulled back up. When I was standing upright again I decided I would give him one last little bit of torture before stopped. I pushed my hand against his on my stomach and slowly started pulling his hand upwards until my hand, with his underneath, was on my left breast. I pushed down and squeezed slightly and heard Edward moan in my ear as i let my hips dip down a bit the push back into his erection.

I started dragging him back towards where the group was standing, feeling quite proud of myself, until we were standing right in front of them.

"Nice work" Emmett said grinning widely at me.

"Sexy Bella has come out to play" Alice said and then giggled. I giggled too, not because what she said was funny, but because it was true.

"My turn" I said happily "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Truth" She said.

**[A/N] SURPRISE ATTACK! *ninja pose* REVIEW ME IF YOU WANT A LEMON! [A/N]**

"How boring. Hmm. Ok, have you and Jasper ever fucked?" I asked, it was the first thing that came to mind and I'd never asked before, so part of me was curious.

"Yup" Alice said, without hesitation at all, smirking over her shoulder at Jasper.

"Edward. Truth or dare?" Alice asked. This was going to be interesting.

"Dare" He said. _Please don't involve another girl. Please don't involve another girl. Please don't involve another girl. Please don't involve another girl. Please don't involve another girl. _I chanted to myself in my head. But knowing Alice, that was exactly what was about to happen.

"I dare you to kiss a girl you don't know" Alice said. Was she fucking crazy? I was SO getting her back for this.

[**A/N] Ohhhh... lol.**

**Does he take the dare or back out ? :O**

**So what did you all think?**

**what do you want to happen next?**

**any suggestions?**

**p.s Edward's birthday is coming up... not next chapter but the next one. If all goes to plan.**

**Review me if you want a lemon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love You All**

**REVIEWreviewREVIEW!**

**[A/N]**


	11. Truth Or Dare, Part 2

**[A/N] So, chapter 11, ay? I guess i shall keep this short and sweet.**

**two particular reviewers at the moment that get a shout out...**

**RissaCullen-TeamEdward And Dramione Cullen  
they both have possitive feedback, and loyal reviewers, so thanx guys :D**

**anymore of you who do the same thing, fully get a shout out.**

**ANYWAY! hope you enjoy this... **

**[A/N]**

Chapter 11 – Truth Or Dare, Part 2

**Bella Pov**

"I dare you to kiss someone you don't know" Alice said.

"Err" Edward looked over to me and saw my obvious discomfort with the dare, but I didn't try stopping him so I guess he took that as a 'go right ahead' "ok" Edward didn't look too happy about it either, I was going to get that pixie back, one way or another. Edward stared walking towards the other end of the bar and the edge of the dance floor, trying to find someone to kiss that wasn't someone he knew or someone that was utterly repulsive.

He stopped at a girl, she was about five foot seven with medium strawberry blonde hair. She was pretty, but her features made her look bitchy, I guess. I don't know what it was, but something about her just made me want to launch my fist at her face, unfortunately, that would be irrational considering I don't even know the girl. Not that I was going to need an excuse to punch her, my boyfriend was about to kiss her and if she was a normal girl, she would DEFINATELY kiss back, or at least try. I wouldn't let that happen.

Edward was behind her and she couldn't even see him yet, thinking it was the perfect time to 'strike' he lowered her face and kissed her. But, to my surprise, he only kissed her on the cheek. For this face, I was eternally grateful, I wouldn't have to go punching her, not yet anyway. She turned around, surprised, and froze when she saw Edward. I don't blame her, he was the most gorgeous thing walking the face of the earth and fortunately, _he was mine_, all _mine_.

All of a sudden, red tinted my vision as I saw her lift her hand and start skimming it up Edward's chest. How_ dare_ she! Although I was angry, I was also jealous. I wanted to be the only person doing that and seeing someone else do it made me want to kill her. Not being able to withstand any more of it, I start walking towards them and I reached them in no time at all, they were only about five meters away from me. "Hey!" I said, trying to sound happy. "Who are you?" I asked the girl, sounding a bitchy, which didn't bother me one bit. "Tanya, who the fuck are you? And would you fuck off, I'm sort of in the middle of something here"

"Well, this is Edward. And as for me, all you need to know is that I'm his _girlfriend_" I Spat the word girlfriend at her. I didn't bother to wait for her reaction; I grabbed her hand firmly and removed it from Edward's stomach. "So keep the hands off the merchandise."

"He mustn't like you very much if he kisses other girls" She scoffed. Ha, like she would be lucky enough for him to actually kiss her without being dared. I went to speak but Edward cut me off before I could. "Actually, about that. Sorry, it was a dare. And as for the kissing thing, _MY_ Bella here is the only girl's lips mine will touch." Edward said before sliding his arm around my waist and pulling me in for a breathtaking kiss. Tanya, or whatever her name was, stormed off in the opposite direction with an annoying look on her face. Not that I noticed for long because Edward didn't pull away after she left, he just deepened the kiss and the kiss soon turned into a pash.

We walked back to Alice, my face showing how funny I thought Tanya's expression was, Edward's looking somewhat content.

"I'm getting you back for that!" I told Alice when we got back to the group.

"Eh. And nice work showing her who's boss." She said, practically sticking her tongue out of her mouth.

We went through Jasper and Rosalie who both chose truth, so that was rather uneventful. And then, it was my turn again, argh.

"Truth or dare?" Alice asked. My dare last time was somewhat fun, so i decided to do the same.

"Dare" Just as I said the word, an evil smirk stretch across her face, oh god, what was she planning now?

"I dare you to tease Edward tomorrow at school. And you have to get him hard at least twice" Alice said. I giggled; this was going to be interesting.

"Fun" Was all I said, I looked over at Edward who looked slightly terrified but to happy on the idea of me teasing him to be concerned about anyone watching. As the rest of the gang went through their truth or dare's, which I wasn't paying much attention to, I couldn't stop thinking about what how fun tomorrow was going to be. If anything was more fun than kissing Edward, it was _without a doubt_ teasing him.

**[A/N] So, any suggestions to what she can do to ''sexually frustrate'' Our sexy Edward?**

**Did you all like the chapter????**

**P.s because i came up with that dare, Edwards Birthday is the chapter after the next one, in which case i shall have a surprise for you all, and its a good one, dont worry :D**

**REWIEWreviewREVIEW!**

**on the very, very, very odd chance i get 20 reivews, the 20th reivew (and anyone else that reviews after that for THIS chapter) will get a sneak peak into the next TWO chapters.**

**:D**

**its my little prize, though i doubt ill get 20 reviews... maybe if your lucky ill make it go down to 15. we'll see :D**

**Love you all, p.s REVIEW!**

**[A/N]**


	12. The Tease

**[A/N] Lemon next chapter :D**

**excited?  
[A/N]**

Chapter 12 – The Tease.

**Bella Pov**

June 3rd, Aka, Edward's birthday. I woke up in Edward's bed, laying in Edward's arms. Edward's was still fast asleep, and breathing heavily at that. He must be having an erotic dream or something; I couldn't help but giggle to myself. I kissed him on the cheek to try wake him up. "Bella" He moaned. He didn't seem away though. _Hmmm, lets make his dreams come true _I thought to myself. I raked my nails down his chest, smirking the entire time of course, and then hooked my fingers around the waist band of his cotton boxers.

I didn't bother pulling them off; I didn't to want him to get too disappointed when I stopped. I slid my hand slowly into his boxers, only to find that it was _definitely _an erotic dream he was having from the 'feel' of 'things'. I started stroking him, moving my hand torturously slow from the base to the tip. I knew Edward was awake now because his breathing was heavier and when I looked at him I saw his eyelids flutter.

I took my hand out, pushed the covers back, and crawls down to the end of the bed. I positioned myself right above his erection and kissed the tip of it. I kissed each side of his hips and worked my way up his chest and his jaw until I met his lips. I was lying on top of him and i could feel just how hard he was because it was pressing into my stomach. I kissed his cheek and then took his earlobe in my mouth and then slowly grazed my teeth over it as I pulled it out.

"Happy birthday" I said. I sat up and straddled his waist and grinded my hips into his which got a moan out of Edward. "Let the games begin" I said with a smirk and then jumped off of him and headed for the shower.

Once I got out of the shower I walked over to the dresser with all my clothes in them. Edward was in the shower now and I had picked out what I was planning to wear last night so getting dressed wasn't going to take that long. I pulled open my top draw and took out the black lacy underwear. I put them on, as well as my red lace bra, and then walked over to the closet. I had gone shopping for a time like this so I was prepared.

I pulled open the doors and took out a black dress. The dress was short and tight fitting. The top half was a corset, it had red and black lines going down the sides that were about five centimetres thick and looked like zebra stripes. In the front of the corset, there was lace zigzagged down from the top to bottom. At the bottom of the corset there was mesh netting with black silk over top of it.

The mesh was a bit uncomfortable, but I knew it would drive Edward crazy so I moved onto make-up. I applied a thin layer of foundation, eyeliner and mascara. I walked over to my closet and picked up my black high heels and slid them on. Almost as soon as i stood up after putting them on, Edward walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh my god" He murmured. His jaw dropped and his just stared at me. This is going to be fun. I walked over to where Edward was standing, still staring at me, and kissed him.

"Get dressed, big boy. We have school" I said before walking off to the kitchen. Once I got downstairs I opened the fridge, took out what I wanted, and threw a few things in my bag.

"Ready to go?" Edward Asked from behind me.

"Yup" I said.

We didn't say a word the whole way to school, but it wasn't an awkward silent, it was comfortable.

Edward got out of the car and walked around to my side and opened my door. "Always such a gentlemen" I said grinning at Edward. He grinned back and slid his arm around my waist when I was out of the car.

"Wow" I heard someone say. I turned towards the voice, only to find out it was Mike.

"See something you like?" I asked, sarcastically. Of course he saw something he liked, he'd had a crush on me since the day I started growing tits.

"Ah, YES! You look fucking HOT!" Mike practically yelled. Edward stiffened beside me, obviously uncomfortable. So I twirled around in his grasp and started kissing him. I broke away after a few minutes and saw an annoyed Mike. "Sorry, I'm taken" I said, just in case that stupid brain of his still didn't get it. I looked back at Edward who was smiling my favourite crooked grin.

"Mike isn't the only person who see's something he likes" Edward said before kissing me again.

**Edward Pov.**

We walked to biology silently, hand in hand. We were the first people to enter the classroom so we went right to the back to sit. Five minutes everyone started filing in slowly. I was sitting on my chair, facing bella, talking to her when Eric came over.

"So Bella. Will you come to prom with me?" Eric asked. What? Was he that dumb that he couldn't see that Bella and I were dating? I stiffened in my chair and looked over to Bella who looked like she was about to laugh. Seeing the amused look on Bella's face, I instantly relaxed.

There was a little sound of something hitting the floor, so I looked down. "Oops, I better pick that up" Bella said innocently, she had dropped, or pushed, her pencil off the desk. Bella turned her back to me and bent over to pick the pencil up.

Bella stepped back a bit, not even noticeably to anyone but me, and her ass seemed to go right in between my legs. My hands were touching either side of her ass. I could feel the silk on my fingers. _Oh god_. I thought, I was just imagining what it would look like if she weren't wearing any clothes. I felt my pants twitch and then Bella came back up again.

"Sorry. Edward's taking me" Bella said to Eric. He seemed to have watched the whole 'bending over seductively' thing too.

The rest of the lesson and the two after that seemed to drag on. All I could think about was this morning and Bella bending over. It didn't help that by the time lunch came, I'd been hard for a good two hours.

I was the first person to get to the lunch table when the bell rang. Alice and jasper soon followed after me. Alice had a suspiciously big grin on her face, probably because she and Bella had just had a class together and Bella had probably told her about the whole 'getting me hard in biology' thing.

"Where's Bella?" I asked Alice as she sat down.

"Settle pettle. She'll be here in a minute." Alice said. Where was Bella? Just then, Bella walked into the cafeteria looking the same as in biology, not that that was a bad thing.

"Hey" Bella said cheerfully. Instead of sitting next to me, like she usually does, she pushed my arms out of the way and sat on my lap. I didn't doubt for one minute that she could feel that i was still hard from our biology lesson we had over an hour ago.

Bella reached over into her bag and got out a strawberry covered in chocolate. She put the chocolate overed strawberry in her mouth and started sucking the chocolate off. I started imagining that hot, wet mouth going up and down on my cock.

"That's it! Your coming with me" I said before standing up and pulling Bella towards my Volvo.

**[A/N] Link to Bella's dress is on my profile :D**

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**:D**

**cant really say any more.. parents are being assholes and are making me turn off my computer...**

**GRRR!**

**[A/N]**


	13. Bella's House

**[A/N] So, this is all i could get to you... unless you wanted to wait another three days.**

**so i decided id give you this... as like a teaser. i guess.. **

**i WOULD have written more IF MY STUPID STEP DAD didnt make me get off.**

**GRRR!**

**you should all review with hate mail for him!**

**anyway... enjoy. and i PROMISE the lemon is next.. NO MATTER WHAT and it should be written within the next few days.**

**[A/N]**

Chapter 13 - Perfect Night.

**Bella Pov**

Edward pulled me to the car, practically running yet trying to be stealthy -somehow- so that the teachers wouldn't see us ditching school. We jumped into the car and Edward started driving -over the speed limit- towards his house.

"Uh, can we go to my house, please?" i asked Edward.

"ok" Edward said. He started to drive to my house and i decided to turn on the radio.

_Come on closer_

_I wanna show you_

_What I'd like to do_

_You sit back now_

_Just relax now_

_I'll take care of you_

_Hot temptations_

_Sweet sensations_

_Infiltrating through_

_Sweet sensations_

_Hot temptations_

_Coming over you_

_Gonna take it slow babe_

_Do it my way_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Your reaction_

_To my action_

_Is what I want to see_

ARGH! was the radio trying to tease me!? i swear this is just karma.

We pulled into my driveway and the car fell silent. Edward got out, walked around to my door and opened it for me. Instead of walking inside, Edward pushed me up against the car door and gently pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was sweet, innocent, it was simply perfect.

"I need to have a shower" I said after Edward pulled his lips away from mine.

"Ok. can i wait in your room?" Edward asked.

"Sure" i said. We walked up the driveway hand in hand and then i went upstairs to go have my shower. I had the perfect present for Edward, and i just had this feeling he was going to love it.

**Edward Pov**

Bella was in the shower so i went into her room and sat on the bed. Was this going to be our first time? I sat on Bella's bed for a few minutes before i heard the shower turn off. God, I can't wait. "Oh Edwaaaaaaaaaard" I heard Bella call out. Couldn't she come here? I walked down the hall way to the bathroom. _Well, here it goes_ i thought to myself as i gripped the door knob and opened the door.

"OH. MY. GOD." I gasped. Right in front of me was the most beautiful, sexy girl in the world wearing only a red ribbon tied around her waist and black high heel shoes.

"Happy Birthday, Babe" Bella said with a smirk. Bella raised her hand and wiggled her index finger at me, signaling me to come over to her. Thats all the invitation i needed, i walked over to Bella and wound my hands around her waist and put them on the small of her back.

"mmmmm" I moaned as i pressed my lips against Bella's.

**[A/N] I hope thats ok... i wanted to write more.. but nooooo. step dad has to be a dick.**

**SORRY! :(**

**anyway...**

**did i do ok for my limited writing time???**

**OH! i now have twitter!!!! **

**i only signed up today.. so yeah.**

**BUT you can totally follow me if you want...**

**email: . You can add me on msn if you wish :) Id be happy to talk to any of you.**

**username :XxGreenSmurf Hehe. me and my friend came up with it randomly when we were wagging class (she was upset... so we just sat outside the toilets for ages, talking and crying)**

**ANYWAY.... ADD ME!!! and REVIEW!!! plsssssss :)**

**[A/N]**


	14. The Bathroom

**[A/N] Well, this is it people, the moment we've all be waiting for. **

**May i let you know... Ive never written a lemon before, so be sure to tell me what you think. PLEASE!**

**BUT you only get half... because i have school in like, 20mins. and i couldnt leave updating any longer....**

**[A/N]**

Chapter 14 - Right.

_"mmmmm" I moaned as i pressed my lips against Bella's._

This was the best present a guy could get and i sear that I'm the luckiest bastard in the world. I slid my hand around Bella's small waist and gently caressed the small of her back. How could someone be so perfect? I pulled away from Bella, ever so slightly and reuctantly, and started trailing kisses down her jaw, taking in her sweet aroma. I removed my hands off her back and slowly slid them to her hips, and what pefect hips they were, strong yet silky smooth and shaped in a way that was so perfect and sexy you didnt know weather to admire her or take her right there, and pushed her into the bathroom wall.

I continued kissing Bella but decided i needed more contact, so i ran my right hand from her hip down her ass, the back of her thigh and kept going until i reached the back of her knee. I lifted it up and as soon as i did, Bella wound both of her legs around my waist.I slid my hand back up her back but continued to go high and higher, when i reached the middle of her back my soft touch made her back arch into me. By arching her back into me, it created the most wonderful friction that sent my body into flames.

Bella unwound herself from around my waist. What was she doing? When both feet were steadily on the ground she grabbed my shirt and spun me around, slamming my back into the wall. Could this goddess get any sexier?

"This has to go" Bella practically growled before sliding her hands up my shirt and removing it.

"And i have to go..."

**[A/N]**

**HA! lol... dont worry. she isnt going anywhere... they will have sex. :D**

**How did i go???**

**Do you all like it???**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**[A/N]**


	15. First Time

**[A/N] So... here we are. make sure to reviews... because im writing this... feeling like crap AND starving. **

**such dedication. tut tut.**

**So. i hope you enjoy this chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**[A/N]**

Chapter 15 - First Time.

Edward Pov

"I have to go get something" Bella said. What would she possibly need?

"Uh. Right" i said, confused. What was she up to? Bella walked out of the room and there was nothing but silence except from the clink clink of her high heels against the wooden floor,before i heard the fridge open. huh? what would she be getting in the fridge? isnt this a bad time to be eating... It didnt take long before i heard Bella walking back up the stairs and entered the room with a can of cream. Cream?

"Why do you need cream?" i asked bella.

"You'll see" Bella said before walking over to me with a huge smirk on her face. I didnt have time to wonder what she was about to do because she shook the can and then skirt a strip of whipped cream from my neck right down to my jeans waist band. OH!

"I plan on making this a birthday to remember" Bella whispered into my ear. She bent over slightly and covered her mouth over the top of the trail of whipped cream. Her tongue came out of her mouth and sweeped across my skin, leaving a tingling sensational where it had touched. She continued working her way down until she reached my belt. Making quick work, she undid the buckle and pulled it out swiftly. The trail of tingly sensations her tongue had made down my chest was plenty enough to get me rock hard. How did i get so lucky? what did i do to deserve this goddess? And more importantly.. why didn't i see this when we were best friends, she could've been mine long ago!

Bella undid my button and then slowly, painfully slowly, pulled the zip down. My cock twitched in anticipation of what would be happening next. She tucked her fingers into the waist band and pulled down my jeans, released my erection in the process ( i was too lazy to put on boxers this morning which i was now grateful for) My cock twitched again, but instead of bella doing what i thought she would.. she stood up. What!?!?! Where was she going? I opened my mouth, about to protest, but i saw Bella reach over to the can of cream so i just shut my mouth. I wasn't going to protest against having her lick it up off of my body again, it felt too good.

**REVIEW!**

She skirted another strip of cream down my length and then looked up at me devilishly before swirling her tongue around my tip, licking the cream off. "Mmmmmm" Bella moaned as she licked around her lips. Bella placed her hand at the base of my length and in one, swit, motion she licked the rest of the cream off and then took the tip of my length in her mouth.

"Oh. god" I groaned as i felt myself slip into Bella's, hot, wet mouth. Bella bobbed up and down, my hands quickly finding their way to her thick, brown hair. "hmmmmm" Bella hummed, causing vibrations in her throat that felt SO good against my cock. Then, Bella took me out and stood up and turned around and started heading for the door. Na-uh! She ISNT walking out of here again! I took one long stride and caught bella around the waist, turned her around, picked her up and wound her legs around my waist. I could feel my erection pressing against her center and thats all it took to push my over the edge.

I groaned at the sensation of feeling Bella so warm and wet for me. I couldn't wait any longer, I'd never had sex before... i wanted to wait for the right person and right here.. right now.. i knew that bella was her, so i turned around and used my forearm to sweep everything off the counter-top of the vanity. I placed Bella on the counter top and leaned her torso back and pulled her hips forward so that she was laying down but was still in contact with me.

I leant down so that my torso was over bella's, my erection pressing gently into Bella's center, and my mouth over her ear."This is something your going to remember, as well. I'll pump into you as many times as i need to to make sure you never forget" i groaned. Bella moaned in response and that was all the encouragement i needed. I crushed my lips into Bella's and pushed my erection into Bella's wet center. Bella and I both moaned at the sensation but our kiss never broke. I didn't move for a few seconds, just letting Bella adjust. Bella's hips bucked up into mine and i took it as her saying she was ready so i pulled out a bit, and pushed back in. I repeated this over and over, going out a bit further and pushing in a bit harder each time.

"Harder" Bella said, puffing, when our lips broke apart. And i thought she couldn't get any more perfect, oh how wrong i was.

"Bella. Your. Amazing" I tried saying through my erratic panting. I pulled almost fully out and then pushed back in, hard. Bella moaned in response and i could feel her pussy tighen around my cock. I didnt know how much longer i could hold off cuming.

"Cum for me, Bella" I moaned into her ear. She bucked her hips up to mine once again and i felt her orgasm around me which made me orgasm too. It was the best feeling in the world, it was like i was on a cloud, floating. I picked Bella up, not pulling out of her, and hugged her against my chest. Bella was trembling in my arms from her powerful orgasm, and im pretty sure i was too. We stayed there, Bella in my arms, for a few minutes, waiting to get down from the highs of our orgasms.

"I love you, Bella" I said once i gained control of my body again.

"I love you too, Edward" She said back. And then our lips met.

**[A/N] Ok! so the lemon FINALLY got writen.**

**did i go ''to'' far?**

**did i do ok?**

**Just so everyone knows... this chapter is dedicated to Brianna Beggs. She's the person that asked me to write this story... and she's also my best friend. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanx to pRiincesz The whipped cream was her idea.. just so everyone knows. I hope i used it to your satisfaction :)**

**REVIEWreviewREVIEW!!!**

**[A/N]**


	16. Important Notice

**_Important Notice:_**

* * *

**_  
_**

**Ok... SO, now that we have that done... you ( as my AWESOME readers/ reviewers ) have 3 options. Review with what one youd prefer**

**most votes/reviews for the idea win**

**1. Continue this story. (if you want me to continue... PLEASE tell me where you'd like this to be heading because i never intended on there being a ''bad'' part)**

**- 1.a. You tell me what you want.**

**- 1.b. They have some type of sex games thingo ( if you choose this, you might want to suggest something for them to ''act'' out.**

**- 1.c. Something tragic happens.**

**2. I start a new story... vampire one instead of human.**

**3. I write another human story.**

**4. I write another story... but one that a reviewer wants me to do. E.g im writing a story for someone... as in its not my idea.**

* * *

**  
**

**_I CANT CONTINUE WRITING UNTIL YOU PEOPLE REVIEW WITH WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO NEXT._**

**_SO THIS IS THE LAST UPDATE UNTIL YOU GUYS CHOOSE WHAT YOU WANT NEXT._**

Peace.

:)


	17. Need To See

**_Important Notice:_**

* * *

_**Some things happened at school.. which resulted in me crying three times at school. :S**_

_**ANYWAY**_

_**i think im going to start a new story.**_

_**vampire one.**_

_**but not along the lines of twilight... some characters and most will have the same personality and same couples. but different story.**_

_**is that ok will ya'll ?**_

_**You guys can have shitloads of imput in it if you want.**_

_**for example.. Do you guys want it to be sexual or non-sexual?**_

_**etc. feel free to suggest as many idea's as you want and if i use em, ill put ya name in the A/N at the start of the chapter.**_

_**Or.. feel free to give me shit for stopping this story.**_

_**haha. either... ill just be happy to get a response from ya'll**_

_**:)**_


	18. Must Read!

**_HEY!!_**

**_just letting you all know..._**

**_I STARTED A NEW STORY *happy dance*_**

**_its a vampire one.. and if you like what ive written so far.._**

**_youll like this one, also._**

**_PLEASE read it. And suggest anything you want me to put in.. i love to hear your guys thoughts about it and any ideas you might have._**

**_So check it out.. its on my page, obviously. and its called_**

**_I Own Your Ass._**

**_:) :P_**

**_READ AND REVIEW!!!!_**

**_Love you all._**


	19. NEW STORY! EXCITED!

**GUESS WHAT !?!?!?!?!?!**

**NEW STORY** IS UP!!!!

Its called "**Thrill Of The Kil**l"

CHECK IT OUT!!!

Only first chapter is up so far, but make sure to drop me a **review** to inspire me to update real soon.

:]

Please read, enjoy and** review.**

Love you all!!

Peace.


End file.
